Darts of Pleasure
by Ms.Sprinkles
Summary: LilyJames, HarryOC. Harry's in his seventh year and has just defeated Voldemort. Now he's trying to get the girl of his dreams. Where do James and Lily come in to all of this? read and find out! Review please!


Darts of Pleasure-Ch.1

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize!

A/N: This is a Harry/OC and Lily/James story. You're probably wondering how Lily and James are going to show up in this story. It'll be in the next chapter! I promise. Please, PLEASE read and review! I won't post another chapter until I have some reviews okay? Be nice!

* * *

Ariana lay on her back by the lake and rested her hands on her stomach. It was early March, and the first signs of warm weather were approaching. Two months ago, Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, had defeated Voldemort. Ariana sighed, thinking of Harry. Even though Voldemort was gone, it didn't bring back Harry's parents. One consolation was Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, was free. His name had been cleared right after the final battle, when aurors captured Peter Pettigrew.

Ariana raised herself up on her elbows and observed Hogwarts grounds. The lake's surface glittered in the sun; the trees blew gently in the wind. Ariana remembered when she arrived at Hogwarts for her sixth year. Her parents, Jon and Erin Durham, decided to move from Canada to Britain to help out the Order of the Phoenix. With the impending war, Ariana had been reluctant to go. Once she met Harry, Ron and Hermione; she changed her mind. Ariana had bonded immediately with the three, along with Ginny Weasley. She was lucky they had been so accepting.

At seventeen years of age, Ariana was a striking young woman. She was thin but curvy, and stood at about five-foot-six. She had reddish brown curls that ended an inch before her shoulders, and sparking hazel eyes framed by long, curled black lashes. Ariana had full pink lips, peachy cream complexion and a slightly too large nose. She considered herself very average looking, but everyone else thought she was drop dead gorgeous.

Ariana continued looking out on the lake until she felt a nudge on her shoulder. Glancing up and to the left, she met the startling emerald eyes of a handsome white stag. She grinned at the stag and stroked the stag's head as it lay down next to her.

"Hello Harry." Ariana said, returning her hand to the ground. She rested on her elbows now, and looked back out to the lake.

"Hello love." A husky voice replied. Within a few seconds, the white stag had transformed into Harry James Potter. Ariana glanced at Harry and thought; _He's really grown up since I came. _It was true.

Harry was no longer the scrawny, fifteen year old boy she had met at 12 Grimmauld place. Now, Harry was a handsome young man with mischievous emerald eyes framed by square glasses. He was tall, around six-foot-one, and had gained muscles from Quidditch and the training he underwent for the final battle. He was blessed with a clear skin and strong features. Harry's jet-black hair was as wild and uncontrollable as ever, and if gave him the boyish look.

"What are you up to?" Harry asked, running his hand through his untamable hair.

"Nothing really," Ariana replied, "Just relaxing." Harry nodded in response. Ariana sighed, closed her eyes and lay back on the grass. Harry glanced over at her, and he felt a pang in his heart. She was beautiful and she didn't even know it. He had been in love with her since the night before the final battle, and he still didn't have the courage to tell her.

_Flashback_

_ Harry paced in his room at Grimmauld place; his nerves had gone haywire. He wasn't afraid that he would lose his life, but he was afraid that he would let everyone down. The icy January wind blew in the window, blowing the hair out of Harry's eyes. He made his way over to his bed and plopped on his back. He was so lost in his own thoughts he didn't hear the door creak open. _

_ "All right Harry?" A soft voice asked. Harry looked over to the door and saw Ariana standing there, her hand on the doorknob. She was wearing an old pair of red and black plaid pajama pants, and a black tank top. Her curly hair was pulled into a loose ponytail and she wore no makeup, but it was at that time that Harry realized how beautiful she really was. _

_ "I'm alright I suppose." Harry replied. He sounded tired. "I don't want to let anyone down." Ariana entered the room and shut the door behind her._

_ "You won't Harry." She said as she crossed the room and sat down on the bed next to him. She rested her hand on her arm, and Harry tried to ignore the shiver that went through his body at the contact. "I haven't known you as long as anyone else here, but I know you're the bravest man I know." She took and deep breath and continued, "I know you can do this Harry, I believe you can do it." Ariana's sparking hazel orbs locked with his emerald ones. The corner of her lips turned up on the side and she said, "Now come downstairs and pig out with me, Ron and Hermione. You know you want to." She broke the somber mood by winking at him. _

_ "What if I don't come with you? Are you gonna drag me down there?" Harry asked, smirking. Ariana raised an eyebrow. In a flash, she had stood up and hauled Harry to his feet with surprising strength. In that moment, they were mere centimeters apart. Harry could feel her soft breath on his chest, and she raised her eyes up to meet his. When he could hear her breathing and feel her presence, he knew something changed. _

_ The next day, after Harry defeated Voldemort, his friends and members of the order smothered him in congratulatory hugs. When Ariana rushed to give him a hug, he held her longer then anyone else._

_End Flashback_

"Do you want to go get something from the kitchens?" Ariana's voice broke into Harry's thoughts.

"Sure." He replied. "Are you having chocolate cravings again?" Ariana grinned at him.

"Maybe I am." She answered. "C'mon, lets go." She stood up and brushed grass off her sweatpants and her tank top before heading up to the castle. Harry followed suit. He caught up with her and they fell in stride, and a comfortable silence ensued. When they were halfway up to the castle, Harry's voice broke the silence.

"Have you ever been in love?" He asked. Harry wanted to know. A part of him was hoping she would say that she was in love with him, but that wouldn't happen.

"I think I am right now." Ariana replied, twirling one of her silky curls around her finger. She glanced up at Harry shyly before looking forward once again.

"With who?" Harry was paying rapt attention now. He didn't notice that she was blushing and not looking him in the eye. She cleared her throat before answering.

"I'm sure you'll find out eventually." And she continued walking. Harry groaned and ran his hand through his hair. He quickly jogged until he caught up with her and they continued into the castle.

The two walked down the hall towards the kitchen, laughing and joking around. Neither of the teens noticed three people standing in an alcove. Harry was grinning at Ariana about something she had said, and they linked arms before continuing to the kitchens.

After they had disappeared from sight, the three people removed themselves from the shadows. Albus Dumbledore smiled at the couple standing next to him. They were staring down the corridor with an awestruck look on their faces.

"I can't believe it!that's…that's our son!"


End file.
